


Weihnachten ist ...

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [95]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Gen, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: ... für jeden etwas anderes.>Post in meinem LJDas 7. Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2018





	Weihnachten ist ...

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Propmpt: sich selbst lieben  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Gen, character studies  
> Handlung: Weihnachten ist für jeden etwas anderes.  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich nur weihnachtliche Headcanons für die Aktion auf deutsch_fandom schreiben, und dann kam das heraus.

*~*~*

 

Für Herbert Thiel ist Weihnachten ein Weihnachtsbaum. Groß und grün muß er sein und nach Nadeln duften, und er muß klitzern. Lametta und Kugeln und Kerzen, so daß es eine wahre Pracht ist. Jedes Jahr hat er einen Baum aufgestellt, als Frank noch klein war, aber auch später in Kommunen und WGs, auch wenn er deswegen das ein oder andere WG Plenum durchstehen mußte von wegen Waldsterben und Hunger in der Welt und umweltschädlichem Lametta. Manchmal mußte er stundenlang diskutierten, bis die Gegenseite zu erschöpft war um noch Widerstand zu leisten, aber den Baum, den hat er nie aufgegeben. Wenn der Baum steht ist Weihnachten.

Wilhelmine Klemm geht jedes Jahr in die Christmette. Sie ist selbstverständlich gut katholisch erzogen worden und war als Kind jeden Sonntag in der Kirche. Aber schon bald wich ihr Glaube einem gesunden Agnostizismus. Irgendwann in der Pubertät muß das gewesen sein, als sie noch so manch andere Erwachsenen-Wahrheit hinterfragt und für falsch befunden hat. Von daher ist es nicht ganz ehrlich, wenn sie jetzt noch den Gottesdienst besucht. Aber wenn sie in der Christmette sitzt, die Kirche von Kerzenschein erleuchtet, der Geruch von Weihrauch und die vertrauten Lieder, dann kann sie für kurze Zeit zurück in ihre Kindheit. In eine Zeit, als gut und böse noch ganz klar verteilt waren und es keine Unsicherheit gab, was wahr und was falsch war.

Silke Haller liebt alles an Weinachten. Die Lichter, die Gerüche, die Gemeinschaft und die Geschenke. Aber ganz besonders liebt sie den Duft von Orangenschalen. Jedes Jahr kauft sie die ersten Mandarinen zu Nikolaus und die ersten Orangen kurz vor Weihnachten. Natürlich bekommt man Orangen inzwischen das ganze Jahr, aber würde es ihr Freude machen, im Hochsommer eine Orange zu öffnen? Nein, Orangen gehören zur Weihnachtszeit, und so freut sie sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue auf die erste Orange.

Für Thiel ist Weihnachten vor allem nervig. Zumindest sagt er das so, auch wenn er insgeheim nichts hat gegen Plätzchen zum Beispiel. Oder gegen Geschenke, nur daß Geschenke zuletzt so richtig Spaß gemacht haben, als er noch ein Kind war. Oder als er selbst ein Kind beschenkt hat. Was er aber tatsächlich liebt ist die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. In dieser düsteren Zeit ist ihm jedes zusätzliche Licht recht, egal wie geschmacklos. Ob es blinkt und flackert, ob es kitschige Rentiere oder fette Schneemänner sind – alles in allem wird die Stadt dadurch heller. Freundlicher und irgendwie weicher. Natürlich weiß er, daß es die düsteren Seiten weiterhin gibt, die sieht er ja jeden Tag zur Genüge. Aber für ein paar Wochen wird das Leben heller, und wenn er durch die Stadt fährt oder läuft, läßt er sich mehr Zeit als sonst und genießt das Licht.

Für Nadeshda ist das wichtigste, daß zu Weihnachten alle zusammenkommen. Die Familie, zumindest der Teil, der in Deutschland wohnt, und die Freunde. Ihr können es gar nicht zu viele Menschen werden. Wenn sie dann alle zusammensitzen und reden, und singen, dann fühlt sie sich für einen Moment zurückversetzt in die großen Weihnachtsfeste ihrer Kindheit. Als Familie, Nachbarn und Freunde noch viel zahlreicher waren und sie in einem sicheren Kokon aus Zuneigung und Zugehörigkeit durch die Feiertage schwebte. Und für eine kleine Weile genießt sie wieder das Gefühl, Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu sein, selbstverständlich, unhinterfragt, einfach nur, weil sie hier hineingeboren wurde.

Die Weihnachtsfeste seiner Kindheit waren geschmackvoll. Bei seiner Mutter gab es selbstverständlich nur echte Kerzen am Baum, und das ganze Haus war geschmückt, aber dezent und unaufdringlich. Sein Vater hätte es auch gar nicht anders zugelassen, Kitsch war ihm ein Graus. Boerne streckt die Hand aus und tippt den kleinen Plastikweihnachtsbaum an, der daraufhin blechern Jingle Bells erklingen läßt. Weihnachten zuhause war nicht schlecht, aber kein Vergleich zu Weihnachten bei Susi. Dort war alles schrill und bunt mit viel Plastik und flackernden Lichterketten, und Susis Vater mit einen Rentiergeweih auf dem Kopf und Susis Mutter, die große Mengen viel zu süßer Plätzchen backte. Geschenke gab es natürlich auch viel zu viel, billiger Tand, nannte sein Vater das. Entschlossen greift er nach dem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum und geht zur Kasse. Weihnachten ist für die meisten Menschen eine glückliche Kindheitserinnerung, und das hier ist seine.

 

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
